


Fear And Loving in Las Vegas

by thisisbatcountry



Category: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s gay, 70s gay, Closeted Gay, M/M, References to Drugs, blowjob, fanon gay couple, sex in car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbatcountry/pseuds/thisisbatcountry
Summary: two guys who are secretly in love, an endless highway trip in the middle of nowhere, what could go wrong?spoiler: literally everything
Relationships: Raoul Duke/Dr. Gonzo
Kudos: 8





	Fear And Loving in Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: horrible english, it's not my main language lmao, please tell me if there's something wrong so i can fix it
> 
> welppp, first fic, it's bad as hell but i can't do nothing about it, just enjoy my horrible redacting! 
> 
> i just made this for fun, seeing that there are no fics for this couple, (it doesn't even have a fandom :( ) just some artwork, but no fics, sooooo, i came here to save the day(???
> 
> edit: ¡traducción y adaptación al español ya disponible!: https://my.w.tt/Jbe2IAKKSab

There I was, driving in the middle of nowhere in that beautiful red Chevy, the Great Red Shark, feeling the wind and the hot Nevada sun in my face; that same "Sympathy for The Devil" tape we had was playing over and over. My good friend and attorney was sitting next to me, resting his arms almost around me and acting cool, but looking like a complete fool wearing his open pink flower shirt.

We didn't have anything to do, nowhere to go, just driving with no destination through that boring endless highway. The desert looked weird, trippy as fuck, maybe it was because I was on drugs, but I don't remember consuming any, that was mainly because someone had to drive, and that wasn't gonna be my attorney because he was already higher than a hippie.

Gonzo was quiet, and I was too, I've been nervous around him lately and I don't even know why. But I also felt calm in his company, a mix of "hiper bright fuchsia" emotions coming and leaving my bloody brain, there was something about him, his soft hair, his warm body, something about his charming and masculine personality, something in the way he talked to me; every time he mentioned my name, my heart raced like a Hell's Angel. Fuck that, fuck everything I said, I'm straight as an arrow, and he is just a nasty womanizer.

He started groaning and moaning my name, I was immersed in my thoughts, but that was so scary that it made me come back down to Earth.

\--What's wrong?

\--Oh, my...--Gonzo moaned, as he passed his hands through his face--

\--What? Do you... Do you wanna stop?

\--No, I...--he paused for a second and sighed--

I shook the fucker in an attemp to get him focused.

\--Hey! Ha... Uh... Don't do that! I'm horny as hell, man, my little buddy feels sensitive, don't shake me--Gonzo said, laughing--. 

\--That explanation wasn't necessary at all.

He was laughing, it was not loud, but he couldn't stop doing it.

\--I need a Blowjob.

Oh, I heard that phrase every damn time. And I was fucking tired of it.

\--Damnit, you pig, I thought it was something more important, ha-

\--IT IS IMPORTANT, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!--my older friend interrupted--

\--Ugh...--I closed my eyes for a moment--hang on 'till we get to a bar or something, there are a lot of cute girls out there, "hornyman".

\--No way--he said--. I don't want no blowjob from stranger girls... stranger feminine girls.

\--Huh! I thought you liked them, you flirt and have sex with those kinds of girls everyday.

He got quiet and turned his head to look at the landscape (if there was any), and so I didn't stop driving. 

Minutes passed and no words were said, it was something odd since we always had some kind of weird convo about anything that crossed our twisted minds. 

I saw an opportunity to break the ice, a sign. The ONLY SIGN in the middle of the desert.

\--Hey, look!--I said, as I grabbed his arm to catch his attention--Look at that sign over there! "Bella Señora Bar in 700 miles"--I read--, not very far from he-

Gonzo grabbed me by my shirt's collar and stared at me with his always creepy face, I could hear him breathing, and that made the situation ten times worse.

\--Wha... What's your problem?--gave him a confused look, without losing my calm smile (and the control of the vehicle)--

He looked down to my lips, pulled me closer and awkwardly kissed me.

He. Fucking. Kissed. Me. That man kissed me, I couldn't believe it, it was unexpected and fast, a dream and a nightmare come true.

It was not a french kiss, it was a little kiss in the lips, like the ones kids give to their little girlfriends.

I can't express how it really felt, it was like when you blow up dynamite for the first time, you know? You feel scared but excited, it's dangerous but satisfactory.

Why did he fucking do that?! Why me?! Did he like me? Did he hate me? Did I like him? Why did it feel so darn fine?!

I was so angry, I was so anxious, I was so happy, I was so in love. I didn't know how to feel.

We separated our lips and left mine with a wet sensation. All we could do was blankly stare at each other for a long while, I was surprised and it looked like both of us didn't know what to do, so I finally reacted, gave him an angry look and yelled at him nervously because that was the only thing I could think of doing at the moment.

\--What was that for?! Get out of the fucking car!--I tried to start a physical fight, even though I'm not a big fan of those, they're pathetic, guns are way better. Also, Gonzo is bigger than me, he would win immediately--

\--Hey, hey, hey... Nobody's gettin' outside the car, kid, we're staying right here--he calmly said, pointing to the ground--, park the car.

\--No way, you crazy filthy bitchy faggot dork!

\--PARK THE FUCKING CAR!

Did as he told, he can be really scary sometimes, you know he could easily kill you and throw your body in the middle of nowhere.

I stopped the car and he sent me to the back of the car and pushed me against the door, I looked at him in concern.

\--Bloody hell, you made all this rampage just because you're horny?!--I asked, as I cleaned the dust out of my shirt--

\--YOU make me horny.

\--I what?

\--You make me fucking horny! Did you hear me? HEY, EVERYONE, DUKE MAKES ME HORNY!

\--SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

I was embarrased, face all red. He was such a dick!

\--Duke, Duke, listen to me, I'm sorry, uh, I love you, man.

\--Pfft, just let me fucking drive.

\--Aww, come on, Duuuke, we don't even have anywhere to go.

I was furious. I stared at him like I was about to shoot him dead, grabbed his face and kissed him like only a lover would do.

Did I really do that? Was that me? Raoul Duke, the biggest womanizer Gonzo had ever met? (after himself, of course) Uh, that was definitely me, he had me crazy... That's it, that's why I've been nervous; that's why I've been thinking such strange things about him; that's why I dedicated him ten whole pages of my little "notes to self" book, I was in love with him... Crap...

He kissed me back 'till we ran out of air and separated our lips.

\--So, are you helping me down here?--my lawyer asked, with a clever tone on his voice--

\--You're insane--I escaped his little "Cicada block" and went back to the driver's seat--.

\--Aw, come on! I know you want it--he laughed--.

\--You just manipulated me to... to suck your filthy cock! you... you... you manipulator!

\--How could you think something like that?! I would never!--he said, imitating the voice of an old woman and laughing--Come here, pretty baby.

He got closer to my neck from the back seat and kissed it. I unwittingly and quietly groaned. It felt like someone grabbed my stomach and twisted it a hundred times, I could feel his heavy breathing and his sweaty medium/long hair covering his face and running through my shoulder.

\--Get away from me!--I yelled--

\--You liked it.

\--No fucking way, faggot! Leave me alone! What's your problem?!

He mockingly laughed, bit his lip and tried to look seductive, guess that's what he did with that savage girl from the hotel.

\--You liked it, I can see it in your eyes and in your skinny body, it's flushing--he giggled--.

\--...

\--...

\--Shut the fuck up...--I couldn't resist it, I wanted it, I wanted him. I hopped to the back seat and my hands made their way to his crotch as I stared at his big eyes--

\--Woah!--my attorney laughed, with a surprised face --Duke! You're like a lion reaching for its food... I didn't know you were that hungry, kitty.

\--SHUT UP!

I was embarrased, my face was boiling hot. He was flirty in a way that made me feel embarrased, that pig was treating me like a woman.

I delicately unzipped those horrible khaki pants (he has no fashion sense) and rubbed his dick behind his underwear with my hands.

\--Uhm... What are you doing?

\--I don't know! I have never done this before!--I screamed--

\--Zero experience, let me help ya.

He took his underwear off, he was a rapid player, wanted his blowjob as fast as possible, what a jerk, huh?

I was nervous. I grabbed and examinated that filthy "thing". I didn't know what to do, so I improvised.

I started kissing it a little (it tasted like shit, I'm dead serious, he hadn't taken a shower in weeks) and he was just staring directly at me with an "aww" look.

\--What are you looking at?!

\--Nothing, it's just...--he laughed and closed his eyes for a moment--You look so cute when you do that...

I was going to yell at him, I was so angry, but I continued kissing it. Then I got used to the taste and I started to lick it, passing my tongue trough the glans first, then the rest of the dick. When I felt confident, I slowly tried to suck it, but failed, and that's when I remembered those porn tapes I watched in our hotel room's TV. I tried to imitate what I saw there, it looked easy, but it wasn't like that at all.

\--What some beautiful pink wet lips you've got there, Raoul--He complimented me, I felt like a schoolgirl when a hot teacher noticed her--.

After some minutes of quiet moaning and breathing, it looked like he was about to cum. I gave him a seductive look and started to suck it faster.

\--Man, uh, I... You should...

He started to moan louder, and finally, he came. The whole load was in my fucking mouth and I wasn't ready for it.

I couldn't stop coughing, Gonzo offered me some help, but I made an "stop" sign with my hands and denied it.

\--You... Uh...

\--YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE ABOUT TO SHOOT ALL YOUR LOAD IN MY FUCKING MOUTH!

\--Yeah, yeah! I'm sorry, man--he gave me a charming look, took off my delicate yellow aviator sunglasses and examined them--. You wouldn't like these to get dirty, huh?

\--What? What do you mean, freak? I thought we were done, I already gave you your... your little blowjob, let's continue our trip--I took away my sunglasses off him, nervous and scared--.

\--Oh, Duke, you innocent boy...

**Author's Note:**

> that's all, folks! this could be just a one shot, but i could make more chapters, idk, what do you think?
> 
> PS: thanks for the kudos y'all! it's good to see more duke x gonzo fans!


End file.
